


The Camera

by AnnieBeanGiLLBO



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clowns, Gore Elements, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut in the 2nd Chapter, Strong Language, filming kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieBeanGiLLBO/pseuds/AnnieBeanGiLLBO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masky is looking for his camera when Laughing Jack appears behind him and wants a little more than a 'friendly conversation'<br/>(Smut is in the 2nd Chapter which I am currently working on)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera

Masky rummaged through the piles of junk in the empty, dirty room he was in. The room was in a now abandoned school that was out in the middle of some secluded field, and he had dropped his camera in it when him and Hoodie were… interrupted during a mission. Though, he wasn't sure where he had dropped the camera, so he was just looking for something black and bulky hidden underneath all the ash and junk. He felt alone; secluded, and he liked it that way. But that all ended when a dark presence filled the room. He was a bit confused, thinking it was Slenderman, but… why would his boss need him at this hour of the evening, unless there was some sort of event in place? He turned around, expecting to be face-to-not-face with the tall creature. But he was faced with someone else, someone tall, yes, but someone a bit more human. The person Masky assumed to be a man was a monochrome, lanky clown, with a smile that could send shivers up anyone's spine, and grey eyes that pierced through your soul. Masky recognized this clown as 'Laughing Jack' or 'L.J.' as he's called by fellow Pasta's. He really wasn't a fan of him… he came in as 2nd most creepy, next to Slenderman's brother, Sexual Offenderman. 'Offendy' liked to hit on everyone in the mansion. Everyone. 

"Do you need something?" Masky asked calmly, folding his arms, a tad bit annoyed that someone he didn't really like had sought him out, probably just to annoy him with all of his fucking laughter. As predicted, the maniacal clown let out a serious of laughs, all while maintaining that inhumanly large grin. "Oh come on, aren't you happy to see me, kiddo~?" He teased, voice raspy. Masky groaned at the nickname, since he was well over 18 and did not like to be considered a kid. He supposed it was better than being called 'Pretty Boy' which is less of an insult and more embarrassing. "No, not at all. Now what do you want?" Masky was impatient, and this clown-thing really liked to take his time. 

"Well…" L.J. got silent, and his smile shrank, head lowering as if in shame. Masky was a tad worried at the sudden lack of happiness from the over-joyed being, but he still tapped his foot, as he didn't want to waste anymore of his precious time. The life suddenly sprang back into the tall being, and his smirk came back wider than ever, pupils dilated, and he seemed to get even taller as he fixed his posture. Masky was very confused, and, out of instinct, he stepped back, running into the wall. He was intimidated, though tried to act as though he wasn't bawling his fists so tight that his knuckles were turning white. 

"I saw you after I had just finished a BRUTAL kill, and I decided, why not follow?! You're just so… captivating~" He laughed, stepping closer once he finished talked. "So, what do you say, pretty boy? Can I have a piece of your candy~?" He whispered the words into Masky's ear, earning a shiver from the smaller man. Masky was confused at first, L.J. wasn't even human. Though, he hasn't gotten laid in quite a while, with the whole being a cold-blooded killer thing, it was kind of hard to find a girlfriend. And L.J… L.J. was intoxicating, everyone knew he was fucking insane, but he was so tempting. Masky growled quietly at himself, knowing he'll regret his decision as he nodded.

"Show me what you've got, clown." He then inhaled sharply as his arms were slammed above his head, bonded with a single, oversized hand.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you call a kink for being filmed? Because Masky certainly has it. And how do you italicize and bold things on AO3? I used them in my notes, but it didn't show up on here. Which is why some of the story is a bit weird, like there should be italics and bolding.


End file.
